Death is Your Gift
by Trinity5
Summary: Buffy become depressed after she gaines her responsibility of being a Slayer...it's better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: Come on, do you REALLY think these characters are mine? Please.  
  
Death is My Gift  
  
Trinity  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
Buffy Summers, the new Slayer of Sunnydale, rimmed her eyes with black eyeliner, as Slipknot blasted from her radio. Stealing a glance at her alarm clock, which balanced gingerly on top of her Chemistry book, she quickly snapped on her chains, spilling her black nail polish onto her desk. "Shit." Buffy whirled out of her room, and slammed down the stairs, snapping her spikes on her wrist. "Buffy? Do you want some breakfast?" Joyce asked, concerned from the kitchen, holding a plate of waffles. Buffy barely glanced at her, as she passed by her on the way to the door. "No thanks mom, I'm fine." Joyce put the plate down and sighed as the door slammed. Buffy had changed in the past 6 months. For some reason, she had went from being a good girl to.well, whatever she was now. Her music had rapidly changed, and now the house shook day night with the lyrics of Marylin Manson, Mindless Self Indulgence, and Mushroomhead. Her light room had become filled with black blankets, black shades, darkness everywhere. Her hair had been dyed black, and Buffy's closet was filled with black raving pants, sweaters, and net shirts. On her table, delicate silver neckelaces were replaced by black crosses and spikes. Buffy no longer had conversations about anything with her mother, and she stayed out way too late than she should.  
  
Getting to school a half an hour early, Buffy walked quickly to the girl's bathroom in the science wing. There, she could already hear a couple of girls giggling in the handicapped stall.even a guy laugh was heard now and then. She grinned through the veil of smoke, knocked, and was swiftly let in. Inside the stall were Willow, Xander, Cordelia, all of whom had also changed, and two other girls. Willow held a pipe in one black-nailed hand. Xander was lighting for her, and she drew a long hit, before holding it out to Buffy. As Buffy took it, Willow let out a snort and a giggle, and more smoke lazily twisted itself up to the ceiling. As Buffy took her hit, feeling the welcoming smoke roll down her throat, she noticed how Willow's eyes aready had that glazy look to them, and everyone else's eyes were brimmed red too.  
  
As the warning bell rang, they all stumbled out, making a riot out of them selves as they ran to class. Buffy got through the first half of the day allright, until the sleepeness hit, and she slept through her last two classes. Yawning, she made her way home, and fell asleep listening to the crooning voice of Manson on the radio.  
  
This is how her days went. At night she went patrolling, with Giles trying to lurk behind the tombstones and watch her fight. She was good, he could see that. She drowned herself in the fight, letting the deaths engulf her. She didn't think of much anything else when she fought. Even though she was good, Giles could see how much damage this was doing to her. When he had first met her, she was a bright, fun-loving person. She didn't want her responsibilities, but of course, he had had to push her to take them, because, it was, after all, her destiny. She had changed so rapidly after that, her and her friends too. They seemed to be sucked in to her world. Buffy didn't care about her future anymore. By her words, why should she? Most Slayers don't live long. She had just accepted her fate.  
  
Buffy felt the satisfied thud as her boot made contact with the vampire's head. In less than a minute, her boot stood on dust. She shuffled the dust around, and wiped away the sweat, looking around. Well, it looks like the cemetery was devoid of more vampires for the night. She pushed the stake into her back pocket, and sat on a tombstone, looking up at the moon, and taking in a deep breath. The air was sweet and cool, and refreshing. She had begun to fall in love with the night. It was when she came out, and became what she was: a Slayer. Nobody had ever said that the Slayers had to be angels, they just had to fight. She loved the darkness and the mystery of the night; she was intoxicated by the night. She never wanted to leave it.  
  
End of chapter one!!!! AN: Wow, I hadn't written in a while, well what do you think? 


End file.
